brickplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Brick Planet
Please help update this page, we can't finish this wiki without you! 2012 The months in which these actions exactly took place are unknown. Isaac Hymer creates his first social network, known as "Social-Paradise." It was one of the first websites to be categorized as a "SANS" (Social Avatar Network Script) website. 2013 Social-Paradise continues, revamped for 2013 with a new header. June * June ?: Social-Paradise is shutdown for unknown reasons, displaying this text on every page: Error. Page cannot be displayed. Please contact your service provider for more details. (4) 2015 The months in which these actions exactly took place are unknown. Isaac Hymer and Bailey (last name unknown) revamp an older SANS website created by Bailey known as World2Build, first created in 2011. This website didn't have a long life, as it was raided by ROBLOX users daily for their similarities, including the overall design, catalog items, and even the sub-forum names. A user named Sauceyy, (now known as "Dextend" on BloxCity) was a tester for World2Build's website before launch, here are some words from him. "It was a very hyped and long worked website, many people I knew were jealous that I had early access, I even helped make some items on it, heh, I won't lie, I did rip off many ROBLOX items, but that's what the community enjoyed." 2016 February * February ?: The BLOX City Twitter is launched. March *March 2nd: World2Build.net redirects to bloxcity.com *March 4th: BloxCity prepares for launch of Alpha * March 6th: The site is accidentally released, with 200+ users. * March 7th: HeadlessHorror made a tweet about bloxcity.com, Which pull in more users. * March 8th: Membership is added. * March 26th – 30th, 2016: The first event is held, Egg Hunt 2016. April * April 9th: BLOX City reaches 10,000 users May *May 8th: 20,000 users. * May 24th: The BLOX City Blog makes it's first post. * May 25th: BLOX City releases the Trading System. June *June 2nd: 30,000 users. *June 4th: Bloxcity twitter reaches 500 followers. July * Bloxcity gets a layout Change with new Features. August * August 12th: The BLOX City Twitter reaches 1,000 followers. * August 14th: BLOX City Summer Vacation Fan-Art Contest is held * August 21st: 50,000 users. * Augest 31st: A livestream showcasing games on twitch is made September * September 3rd – 6th: Market items prices lowered for Labor Day. * September 12th: 60,000 users. October * October 7th: Halloween Giveaway is held. * October 9th – 15th: Spooky Outfit is held. * October 25th – 30th: Social Media Logo Design Contest is held. November * November 5th – 25th: BLOX City begins holding monthly contests, beginning with Alex's Funny Video Contest. * November 7th: BLOX City reaches 75,000 users. * November 25th – 27th: BLOX City holds their first annual Black Friday Weekend Sale Extravaganza. * November 28th: BLOX City's header receives a redesign. December * December 2nd: Further changes to the header are published. The sidebar is removed and everything has been moved to the main header. * December 2nd: The Message system receives a revamp. Messages can now be marked as read or unread, as well as archived. Sent messages * December 9th: The Hunt for Winter Contest is held. * December 13th: Chats are tested. * December 14th: Chats are added. * December 16th: Groups go down for maintenance. * December 24th: Brickplanet shutdowns. 2017 January * Unknown day in January: Chats are removed. * January 7th: Non-VIP users can no longer trade. * January 7th: Sales tax is raised to 50% for Non-VIP Users. * January 8th: Non-VIP users can trade again, until games release. * January 14th: The site goes down constantly. * January 15th: The achievements get a redesign. * January 15th: Character editing gets maintenance for about 2 hours. February * February 23rd: Avatars get feet. * February 25th Games are released. They got shutdown twice after being released. * February 26th: BSOD (BloxCity Screen Of Death) gets fixed, head colors and faces are added. * February 27th: Clothes load in game. * February 28th: The game chat system security is revamped. March * March 6th: BLOXCity Announced that it's closing. * March 6th: BLOXCity development discontinued. * March 6th: Upgrades are now longer purchaseable. * March 6th: Games are no longer playable. * March 7th: Egg hunt eggs can be bought for 1 coin. * March 7th: The Forums are removed. August * August 12: The website was still named as BloxCity * August ?: The website is officially moved to BrickPlanet.com. * Unknown Date: Levels are added into the website * Unknown Date: RollBack Twice, * Unknown Date: Store gets released, * Unknown Date: Gorgeous Face can be brought for 1 Coin * Unknown Date: You cant post on BrickPlanet Wall anymore. * August 24: Inventory gets renamed to Backpack. September * Unknown Date: Gorgeous Face is offsale. * Unknown Date: Crates are added in. * Unknown Date: Groups gets added in. * Unknown Date: Users Rioted about the Crates. * Unknown Date: Users was able to refund they Coins back to Crates for a while * Unknown Date: Codes are added in to get items. October * Unknown Date: Halloween Crate gets added in. * Unknown Date: Spanish Youtuber Finds the website * Unknown Date: Groups are now seen, * Unknown Date: You can now change your Character to female by using settings, * Unknown Date: Updates Page is added in * Unknown Date: Website logo was a Pumpkin. https://www.brickplanet.com/assets/images/BrickPlanet_full_Halloween-top-ico.png * Unknown Date: The store was hacked and items had missing textures. * October 20th: New site font for clearer visibility. * October 20th: Miscellaneous updates on the forum. * October 20th: Users that own multiple copies of an item are now grouped into one. * October 20th: Trades updated. * October 21st: Moved online/offline indicator to overlay over the avatar with favorite friends in the side bar. This is to allow extra clearance for usernames. * October 21st: All groups you are a member of now show in the side bar, with favorite groups showing at the top of the list. * October 21st: Fixed a bug where favourite friends were still in your side bar after you removed them as a friend. * October 21st: Users are now required to verify their account (email) before purchasing items. * October 21st: Fixed a minor security bug with private messages. * October 22nd: New filter system has been released. (300 Words on the White-List) * October 22nd: Offsite links are now automatically blocked. * October 25th: Added Updates page to replace posting updates on a thread in the forum. * October 25th: Added a feature in Edit Character that allows users to set their avatar orientation face left or right. * October 25th: Fixed a small display bug with crates in user inventory. * October 25th: Fixed miscellaneous bugs with the new filter system. * October 25th: Fixed a bug with private messages. * October 25th: Fixed a bug that affected group earning payouts. All groups that did not receive group payouts have been paid. (Sorry!) * October 25th: Users that have VIP will now display their active membership under Statistics on their profile. Users will no longer have multiple badges of different VIPs, and instead will have just the most current VIP. * October 25th: Fixed a bug where users could not like forum posts or replies, and enhanced security for it. * October 25th: Added Verified Groups feature. * October 26th: Added a better style to the scroll bar on side bars. * October 26th: Cut avatar rendering time in half (from ~2.4 seconds to ~1 second), with more improvements planned in the future. * October 27th: Fixed more bugs with the profanity filter. * October 28th: Miscellaneous security updates. * October 28th: New Users have to wait a day old before posting. (To stop raiders) * October 28th: Security improvements with sessions. Users will no longer be logged out frequently. * October 28th: Added information regarding the development progress of our game client in the updates tab. This tab will now be updated regularly in addition to web updates. * October 28th: Large accessories will now automatically fit within the avatar render. For this to take effect on your avatar, simply refresh your avatar on the edit character page. * October 31st: Miscellaneous styling updates. * October 31st: Added new search features & updated styling. November * Unknown Date: Faceless Glitch started appealing * November 6th: Faceless Glitch patched, All users who had the Faceless glitch got purged. * November 6th: Users can now modify privacy settings for user wall. * November 6th: Accessories no longer render on avatar thumbnails, which would sometimes block the avatar's head and/or face. * November 6th: Isaac given us a head up on 'brand new features ' * November 8th: Fixed a few bugs in the Creator Area. * November 8th: Fixed group payouts, and distributed all missing currency to Groups. * November 19th: Re-arranged the forums * November 19th: Fixed a bug where users could not report group clothing. * November 19th: Fixed a bug with group roles. * November 19th: A few improvements to the edit character inventory * November 19th: When an asset is purged, it will now be automatically removed from your avatars * November 19th: Items are no longer see items on sale (publicly) unless the asset is approved. * November 19th: Users can no longer upload the same copy of a pair of shirt/pants that they uploaded. *Unknown Date: Coins Image changed, *Unknown Date: Credits are now seeable without pressing on your character *Unknown Date: They is a darker background on your character. *Unknown Date: You can now Apply to be a Game Tester *Novermber 30th: SneakPeeks on Game Client have be Released December * December 2th: Another big Youtuber find the Website. * December 6th: Crate One and Two have be removed due to a new Crate System. * December 10th: Games now have a deadline and will likely be released soon! * December 12th: If you sign into BrickPlanet everyday into Christmas you will get 15 Credits and 15 Bits! * December 15th: They is now a bell notifying if anyone has posted on your wall, friend requests or anyone have buy or sell one of your shirts or hats. * December 15th: Homepage is now more better layout.